


Тень и её человек

by helgatrush



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mamma I'm a criminal!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Игра в улыбки, сомнения и боязнь Прувера "почему он мне так улыбается?", "откуда он меня знает?" и т.п.
Relationships: Montparnasse/Jean Prouvaire
Kudos: 1





	Тень и её человек

**Author's Note:**

> На анонимный [lesmisfest](https://lesmisfest.diary.ru/)

На улице горели не все фонари, и Жеан сначала подумал, что лишняя тень на краю улицы ему привиделась. Подтянув ремень сумки и туже завязав шарф, будто это могло помочь ему при внезапной атаке, он чуть заметно ускорил шаги, но тень из поля зрения не исчезла. Это было похоже на галлюцинацию, на то, как, бывало, от усталости плыли перед глазами цветные круги, только в этот раз Жеан нутром чуял чужое присутствие.   
Может быть, стоило позвонить Курефйраку, который сейчас явно не спал, или Грантеру, который в этот час, наверное, был ещё не настолько пьян, чтобы не откликнуться на просьбу встретить Жеана и проводить его хотя бы до метро. Но Жеан привык справляться со своими проблемами самостоятельно, поэтому он только выключил плеер, хоть и не стал вынимать наушники из ушей, и, на всякий случай, сжал в кармане толстовки перцовый баллончик.   
Тень продолжала появляться в боковом зрении Жеана даже после того, как он свернул на ярко освещённую улицу, но не приближалась настолько, чтобы Жеан мог её рассмотреть. Когда он остановился, якобы, чтобы завязать шнурок, и незаметно оглянулся, тень замерла тоже, прячась за жёлтым кругом света от ближайшего фонаря.   
Поняв, что нападать на него никто не собирается, Жеан, подумав, включил музыку, хоть и убавил громкость до едва различимой слышимости, и пошёл дальше. В конце концов, он слишком устал, чтобы пытаться выяснить, почему эта тень его преследует.

Тень продолжала появляться всякий раз, когда Жеан поздно шел домой, и через пару недель он привык к этому сопровождению, уже не обращая на неё никакого внимания, и даже немного волновался, если тень не маячила за его спиной в сумерках.   
Разумеется, он никому не говорил об этом.

**-*-**

В первый раз Жеан заметил его в книжном магазине. Этот посетитель настолько не сочетался с книжной лавочкой "Друзей Шекспира", что Жеан невольно зацепился за него взглядом: тонкий и гибкий, как лесной кот, молодой человек сидел на стопке книг и задумчиво листал потрёпанный томик стихов Аллена Гинзберга. Шляпа скрывала его лицо, и Жеан видел только острый подбородок и тонкие вишнёвого цвета губы, которые иногда шевелились, когда молодой человек прочитывал пару особенно зацепивших его строчек. На руках, сжимавших книгу, под манжетами чёрной атласной сорочки были различимы узкие линии татуировок, но изображение угадать было сложно. Жеан невольно засмотрелся на это, застыв, как перед картиной на выставке, и молодой человек, заметив его тень, оторвался от чтения и, посмотрев на Жеана, улыбнулся.   
Улыбка у него была неприятная: тёмные глаза оставались холодными и оценивающими. Так, может быть, смотрят ювелиры на драгоценные камни, прикидывая их стоимость, и Жеан, смутившись, извинился и, ухватив с полки над головой этого странного человека первую попавшуюся книгу, торопливо сбежал на кассу. 

Книга, к слову, оказалась редким изданием "Ангелов Опустошения" Керуака, и Жеан едва не проехал свою станцию, увлекшись чтением.   
В тот вечер тень не провожала его из хосписа, но Жеан не обратил на это особого внимания: он слишком торопился к метро, где мог продолжить читать.

**-*-**

Второй раз человек из книжного магазина появился в пиццерии возле университета, и Жеан не сразу вспомнил, где он раньше видел это узкое лицо. В этот раз он был в неприметной чёрной куртке с низко надвинутым на глаза капюшоном и рукавами, натянутыми чуть ли не до кончиков пальцев, словно он прятался от чужих взглядов и от солнечного света. Дуя на пальцы, обожжённые о расплавленный сыр, Жеан встретился с ним взглядом, и он улыбнулся тому, как забавно смотрелся Жеан с листиком кинзы на щеке и блестящими от масла губами.   
Жеан узнал его в этот самый момент по тому, как улыбка на лице и холодная сталь в глазах не сочетались друг с другом, и пицца тут же показалась ему безвкусной, а краски солнечного осеннего дня – тусклыми.   
– Что с тобой? – спросил Курфейрак, уводя у него из-под носа последний кусок пиццы, но Жеан только помотал головой:   
– Всё в порядке, – он пересел так, чтобы широкая спина Курфейрака скрывала его от человека из книжного магазина, и натянуто улыбнулся, – Вспомнил о недоделанном домашнем задании.   
– Ты себя в гроб вгонишь, – обеспокоенно, но слишком громко, на взгляд Жеана, сказал Курфейрак. – Учёба, хосписы все эти, работа. Ты совсем перестал писать стихи.   
– Кому нужны стихи, если людям иногда нечего жрать? – резко ответил Жеан и, залпом допив остывший уже чай, встал из-за стола. – Извини, я пойду, мне надо в библиотеку. 

В библиотеку он, конечно же, не пошёл, заметив, как быстро этот, в чёрном, вышел из кафе и пошёл в сторону кампуса. Почему-то Жеан был уверен, что его могли пустить в библиотеку, хотя у него, разумеется, не было ни читательского, ни студенческого билета.   
Тень, провожавшая его до метро, в ту ночь вернулась после нескольких дней отсутствия, и Жеан, печатая шаг по разбитому асфальту, случайно придумал пару строф сонета.

**-*-**

В третий раз Жеан его не заметил, пока Грантер, ухмыляясь, не поддел его локтем в бок:   
– Смотри-ка, кто-то смог затмить Аполлона, – он плюхнулся на стул рядом с Жеаном и, дохнув на него запахом вина, громко прошептал ему на ухо: – Не смотри сразу, но вон тот мужик пялится на тебя весь вечер.   
"Тем мужиком" оказался тот самый человек в чёрном из книжного магазина. Оставив шляпу на барной стойке, он цедил через трубочку "белого русского" и иногда поглядывал в книгу, прислонённую к опустевшему бокалу. Заметив название, Жеан вздрогнул: человек в чёрном читал Керуака, такой же том, как и валявшийся в сумке самого Жеана.   
– Пусть смотрит, – нарочито безмятежно отозвался Жеан и машинально запахнул кардиган плотнее, будто это могло помочь ему спрятаться от чужих взглядов. Вернее, от одного конкретного взгляда тёмных, внимательных глаз. Ему было неуютно и беспокойно. Пожалуй, это ощущение можно было даже назвать страхом, хотя Жеан и вычеркнул это слово из своего лексикона ещё в детстве, но этот человек в чёрном появлялся слишком часто, и его отталкивающая улыбка настораживала.   
– Ты его знаешь? – спросил Грантер, заметив его беспокойство, и Жеан покачал головой и, перекинув через плечо отросшие волосы, невольно затеребил кончик рыжей косы. – Хочешь, я попрошу, и его вытолкают из этого бара?  
– Ни к чему такие жертвы, – улыбнулся Жеан. Что-то подсказывало ему, что из бара скорее выставят самого Грантера. – Тем более, я уже ухожу, у меня смена.  
– Привет старушкам, – сказал Грантер, салютуя ему бокалом, и Жеан кивнул, направляясь к выходу. 

Он даже не удивился, заметив через окно бара, как человек в чёрном закрывает книгу и, оставив пару купюр под недопитым коктейлем, встаёт со стула.  
По дороге от дома престарелых тень появилась снова, хотя Жеан раньше не задерживался там допоздна, и это неожиданно успокоило Жеана, заставляя забыть о неприятном столкновении в баре.

**-*-**

Комбефер позвонил ему утром и, когда Жеан взял трубку, не сразу найдя телефон в складках одеяла, спросил обеспокоенно:  
– Ты в порядке вообще?   
– Да, – сонно ответил Жеан, садясь и распутывая сбившуюся за ночь косу. – Как всегда.   
– С утра в твоём районе снова столкновение банд, – сухо, чтобы в его голосе нельзя было угадать облегчение, сообщил Комбефер, – Около часа ночи, ты же тогда возвращался?  
– Примерно, – пожал плечами Жеан, – Но это не я их стравил, честно.  
– Просто постарайся не задерживаться, ладно?  
– Хорошо, мамочка.  
Жеан усмехнулся и бросил телефон на подушку рядом с собой, но тут же снова взял его в руки, открывая новости. Комбефер не соврал: драка, действительно, фигурировала в ленте. Шпана, за которой давно следила полиция, видимо, не поделила что-то с конкурентами. Один труп, ещё двое томятся в участке.  
Жеан мимолётом подумал о тени, которая провожала его до дома каждый вечер.   
– Надеюсь, это не твой труп нашли утром у меня под окнами, – сказал он тихо, – Не хотелось бы винить себя в твоей бесславной кончине.   
Он вышел из дома, заглянул в кофейню по дороге до университета и, забирая со стойки свой зелёный чай (мята и чабрец, как обычно, пожалуйста), заметил за столиком в углу человека в чёрном. Тот сидел, неловко прижимая к груди перебинтованную руку, и белый бинт резко выделялся на словно бы выведенном чернилами на обоях силуэте. Жеан поморщился в ответ на слабую улыбку и торопливо вышел на улицу.

Тем вечером Жеан возвращался домой в едва опускавшихся на город сумерках, но тень его до метро не провожала. Он оглядывался всю дорогу, но привычного уже тёмного пятна не заметил, и это его обеспокоило.   
Он подумал, что тень провожает его только в темноте, и это было успокаивающим, хоть и не очень весомым выводом.

**-*-**

– Это переходит все границы, – сказал Жеан возмущённо, и Фейи посмотрел на него рассеянно, оторвавшись от узоров, которые он задумчиво выводил на салфетке. – "Мюзен" наш, он просто не может приходить сюда, когда ему вздумается.  
Фейи проследил его взгляд и пожал плечами:   
– Человек зашёл выпить кофе, что с того?   
Жеан только фыркнул в ответ и нахмурился. Человек в чёрном сидел за столиком в углу, спиной к стене, чтобы видеть всех посетителей разом, и иногда поглядывал на Жеана через зал. Он выглядел лучше, чем в последний раз, когда Жеан его видел: бинта на руке уже не было, улыбка красиво вырезанных губ уже не казалась вымученной, и глаза вновь поблескивали сталью всякий раз, когда за стол Жеана и Фейи подсаживался кто-то из "друзей азбуки".   
Жеан слишком устал за эту неделю, и, наверное, от усталости у него напрочь отпал инстинкт самосохранения, потому что он встал со стула и решительно прошёл через зал к угловому столику. При его приближении человек в чёрном инстинктивно напрягся, будто перед дракой или перед прыжком, и Жеана это только больше разозлило. Он сел напротив человека в чёрном и, упершись локтями в стол, пристально посмотрел ему в глаза. Курфейрак как-то сказал, что никто не может долго выносить взгляд Жеана – хочется не то стать лучше и нести добро и справедливость направо и налево, не то – прыгнуть с Нотр-Дама из-за несоответствия его высоким стандартам морали. Человек в чёрном выдержал взгляд Жеана, даже не моргнув, только взгляд его тёмных глаз будто бы потеплел, и это заставило Жеана, едва заметно усмехнувшись, откинуться на спинку стула.   
Словно приняв его поражение в этой дуэли взглядов, человек в чёрном протянул ему руку:   
– Добрый вечер, месье Прувер.   
Рукав чёрной рубашки чуть задрался, обнажая татуировку, обвивающую узкое запястье, и Жеан невольно засмотрелся на тонко выписанные буквы, хотя текст, выбитый на коже, прочитать не успел: поняв, что Жеан не собирается отвечать на рукопожатие, человек в чёрном убрал руку.   
– Почему вы меня преследуете? – спросил Жеан. Сейчас, когда за его спиной были друзья, он не боялся спрашивать в лоб, но и того, что человек в чёрном просто рассмеётся в ответ на его вопрос, он не ожидал.  
– Я надеялся, что мою компанию ночью ты не заметишь, – признался он, отсмеявшись, – Из тебя вышел бы неплохой вор. Или полицейский.   
– То есть тень... – начал Жеан недоверчиво, пытаясь сопоставить дружелюбную, в общем, тень и этого красивого до неприязни человека, и тот снова усмехнулся:  
– Тень – это хорошее имя, – сказал он, – Но многие зовут меня Монпарнасом.   
– И тот труп, – не отреагировав на его слова, спросил Жеан, – Ваших рук дело?  
– Они хотели тебя ограбить. Ограбить и убить, а это неприятно, поверь мне.   
Жеан покачал головой и устало потёр глаза кончиками пальцев. Это было чудовищно – то, что из-за него погиб человек, хотя, надо сказать, это было действенно. Об этих ночных грабителях Жеан слышал и раньше, как и об их жертвах, и Монпарнас был не совсем прав, ограничившись только словом "неприятно" при описании.   
– А если я пойду в полицию? – спросил он, не открывая глаз: видеть лицо Монпарнаса при этом вопросе ему отчего-то совсем не хотелось.  
– Я не смогу позвать тебя выпить кофе как-нибудь, потому что мне придётся некоторое время скрываться, – он улыбнулся, и его голос потеплел: – И Тень не будет больше провожать тебя по ночам до дома.   
– Если Тень не перестанет убивать... – начал он, прекрасно понимая, как глупо это звучит, и даже порадовался, когда Монпарнас перебил его:  
– Если один молодой и талантливый поэт не перестанет ходить ночью в одиночестве, Тени не придётся этого делать.  
– Молодой и талантливый поэт не один, – выпалил он, вставая со стула.   
– Конечно, не один, – Монпарнас улыбнулся, глядя на него, и впервые его улыбка не показалась Жеану отталкивающей: – У него есть Тень. 


End file.
